


it’s gonna be alright.

by drinkurfuckingmilk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort fic, How Do I Tag, Lowercase, M/M, iwaizumi is in fact a sexy beast, matsuhana - Freeform, matsuhana is in love, sometimes hanamaki thinks thoughts, stanky leg, this is payment for the kghn food sloth feeds me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkurfuckingmilk/pseuds/drinkurfuckingmilk
Summary: there are many things hanamaki can’t control, like being allergic to peanuts since birth, or his nail biting habit, or gravity, or how attractive iwaizumi hajime is. tonight, sleeping was one of those things
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	it’s gonna be alright.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/gifts).



> HI SLOTH THIS IS FOR YOU ILOVEYOU!!!!!
> 
> the [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/2rXVtoLBHuXcNB5DVfIc9p?si=DZtzmMg0R9iGPUtqXEQGwA) that inspired this

there are many things hanamaki can’t control, like being allergic to peanuts since birth, or his nail biting habit, or gravity, or how attractive iwaizumi hajime is. tonight, sleeping was one of those things. some nights, his thoughts would keep him awake; whispering things into his ear, teasing and picking at him to the point where he couldn’t keep his eyes closed. 

he rolled over, looking at a sleeping matsukawa– his lips were slightly parted letting soft snores fall from them, and his hair fell messily over his eyes. hanamaki smiled; he never knew someone could look so beautiful while sleeping until he met him. 

after slowly and cautiously getting up from the bed, hanamaki made his way into the kitchen for some water, and subconsciously— a clearer headspace. he needed, and wanted to get away from the thoughts that crept into his mind; eating at him rationally. 

hanamaki grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets, filling it up with water from the fridge. his feet dragged slowly against the wooden flooring, he leaned against the counter. letting out a sigh after he took his first sip. his eyes were heavy with exhaustion, his body was tired, but his mind was far from it. 

“what’s the matter, hiro?” 

the sound of matsukawa’s voice snapped hanamaki out of his thoughts. he watched as the taller man shuffled his way toward him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. he stood behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist as he set his glass down. hanamaki turned around to face his boyfriend, nuzzling his face into his chest. 

“it’s nothing, issei. go back to sleep. you’ve gotta be up early tomorrow, don’t you?” 

“that doesn’t matter right now. what’s on your mind?” 

hanamaki blinked. matsukawa seemed to always read him like an open book; he was great at interpreting people he didn’t know, so he could practically see into his boyfriend without even trying. it was impressive, never failed to make hanamaki swoon.

hanamaki’s silence spoke loud enough for him. “i love you. you know that, right?” 

the pinkish-copper haired male nodded, gently cupping his face in his hands. the two kissed, long and slow. they melted into each other, their lips fit perfectly— like the last two pieces in a puzzel. time always seemed to stop for hanamaki when their lips met, and he loved it. matsukawa, obviously loved it too. 

his hands snaked around his lover’s torso and matsukawa pulled him away from the counter. he rested his cheek on the top of hanamaki’s head; humming softly and slowly swaying from side to side. it was nice, all of it. the atmosphere changed when he was in matsukawa’s arms, he felt at peace, he felt safe. 

hanamaki moved with him, listening to the vibrations emitting from his broad, bare chest. the tune he was humming sounded incredibly familiar; making him crack a smile. matsukawa leaned down to kiss hanamaki’s cheek— his fingertips tracing circles along the small of his back. 

he closed his eyes, listening to his love hum softly into his ear. matsukawa pressed the side of his face against hanamaki’s, and the couple moved in sync, slowly—as slow as time would let them. 

“i love you,” matsukawa mumbled, pulling him closer as he continued to speak. 

“i love you yesterday, i love you today, and i love you tomorrow. i love you in the mornings, afternoons, and when night takes over. sun up, and sun down. i love you. i love you now, even if it’s 3AM,” matsukawa kissed hanamaki’s forehead softly. 

“you’re not alone takahiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @hoodroki


End file.
